Espalda
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Hinata ha observado esa espalda por mucho tiempo, ahora puede caminar a su lado. NH one shot (?)


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata había observado a Naruto desde pequeña, pero había algo que no le gustaba del todo.  
Hinata sólo podía mirar su espalda.

Ella amaba verlo caminar cada vez mas adelante, era feliz al verlo cada vez mas cerca de sus metas, amaba ver su espalda.  
Aún así, soñaba con caminar un día lado a lado con él, ya no solo siguiendo su espalda.

Pasó tiempo, mas del que ella hubiese deseado, aun que estuvo lejos, de alguna manera ella le siguió viendo caminar, en su corazón y sus pensamientos, viendo sin ver.

Le reencontró de nuevo, mas alto y mas serio, pero siendo el mismo Naruto del que se enamoró, el justo, el atento, un buen amigo, un gran ninja y el mejor de las personas.

A su regreso todo había cambiado, ella misma cambio, mas el cambio no fue suficiente cuándo se dio cuenta, que de nuevo, solo podía observar su espalda, una espalda mas ancha, mas rasgada, con mas peso que cuándo su camino inició, pero finalmente, la misma espalda de la que de alguna manera se enamoró.

Pasó el tiempo, pasó mas rápido de lo que deseó, el momento en que finalmente pudo por un breve instante, acompañar la espalda que desde atrás admiró, fue efímero pero no había nada mas bueno que eso en sy corazón, no fue de mucha ayuda e incluso piensa que de ninguna, fue Naruto quién arregló todo, de nuevo cargando en su espalda un nuevo peso.

Pasaban los días y él se alejaba mucho mas, su mano no lo podía alcanzar y de nuevo, era solo su espalda amplia la que podía admirar, solo a ellos podía aspirar, solo con ellos se conformaba y esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, porque solo verlo le llenaba de ese cálido manjar.

Llegado el momento, la guerra comenzó, y aquélla espalda de mucho peso se cargo, la espalda que tanto admiraba estaba herida, cargada, tensada y cada minuto que pasaba, mas sangraba, podía verlo, de nuevo estaba detrás, no admirando, no venerando, estaba detrás observando, dispuesta a ayudar

Cuándo estuvo a punto de caer, cuándo la carga tras el sacrificio de su primo le derrumbó, cuándo vio aquél cuerpo ceder, ella lo supo, era el momento de dar un paso adelante, de dejar de ser un peso, de convertirse un apoyo y un sustento, de ampliar su ayuda y aminorar el peso

No fue fácil, lo juraba mil y un veces, nada fue fácil, fue triste, dolió como el infierno y era mas pesado que el mundo entero, pero allí estuvo, de lado de muchos mas, ampliando aquella espalda herida, por un momenro dejándole descansar, luchando hombro a hombro para salvar el mundo, su mundo.

Hinata nunca pensó desde ese día, que la espalda volvería a ser herida, jamás pensó que ella las causaría, no imaginó que aquéllas heridas, Naruto las atesoraría, las amaría y el mismo las pediría

No pensó que habían heridas de felicidad, heridas provocadas por la inmensidad de un sentimiento, por el desbordar de una pasión descontrolada que emergía de un amor puro y descontrolado, que se riega por todos lados.

No pensó que amaría tanto aquélla espalda, la espalda del hombre que ama, del mismo que la ama, Hinata no imaginaba como recorrer con sus dedos y sus uñas la extensa piel tostada, podría viajar una y mil veces al cielo, ver las estrellas y tocar la galaxia entera en un solo movimiento

Había acariciado esa misma espalda muchas veces, la había besado y aruñado, en sus momentos de mayor éxtasis la había mordido y lamido, demostrando con cada sentido, lo mucho que amaba observarla.

Hinata observó a su amado, el rubio héroe de la guerra, aquél niño destinado, el niño hecho hombre, su hombre amado. Estaba frente al espejo secando su cabello, sonriendo de forma hermosa mientras se veía en el reflejo del espejo, siendo observado, relamiendose los labios y planeando algo.

Hinata observa aquéllas marcas en la extensa piel de la espalda, hay mordidas apasionadas y rasguños evidenciados, son las marcas de hace una noche, mismas que ella misma posee en el pecho, abdomen y piernas, mismas que adora mientras observa

Naruto deja de lado su cabello, se saca la toalla de la cintura y muestra arrogante su hombría, camina hasta la orilla de la cama, misma donde está su amada, acaricia las suaves piernas y besas el cuello con sutileza, ama los suspiros queditos, esos que en mitad de la pasión se convierten en gemidos desvergonzados, apasionados y que lo tienen por demás encantado.

«Me encanta su espalda marcada, es muy sexy»

Sólo eso necesita escuchar para decidirse a atacar, para arrasar con los labios de su esposa y dejarle marcar una vez mas su espalda, como cada noche, cada mañana, porque es consciente que su espalda ha sido desde pequeño observada, pero nunca con tanto anhelo como con el que ella le miraba.

Sin importar nada y a pesar del tiempo perdido, él hoy mismo y para siempre, amaba a Hinata, su dulce y tierna Hinata, la chica que siempre cuidaba de su espalda.


End file.
